


How Do You Want to Live Sam?

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Blurb, Domestic, Fluff, Grizzam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500





	How Do You Want to Live Sam?

“How do you want to live Sam?”

Sam sat on the sofa, smiling down at scene displayed before him: Grizz was sat criss cross on the floor, his long lanky legs practically taking up half of the play mat as little 1 year old Eden crawled all over him as if he were a tree. Her small, chubby, toddler legs struggled to balance steadily, Grizz swiftly reaching out and lifting her high up into the air, making the small child laugh and smile.

Many afternoons were spent this way; Grizz playing with the small child. It was endearing to witness. It made Sam’s heart smile. Becca and Kelly were working their shifts at the moment, so Sam and Grizz were on baby duty.

Neither of them minded.

Eden’s attention was adverted to one of her newer toys that Grizz had found in one of the local stores, the climbing tree that was Grizz was now forgotten by the small child and her short attention span. Grizz chuckled, rising to his feet and joining Sam on the sofa, settling down besides his partner and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“You know how you asked me how I wanted to live? With you?” Sam asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Grizz.

“I told you, that’s in the past now I’d rather not-“

Sam raised a hand to silence him. “This. This is how I want to live.”

The couple shared a heartfelt expression, tears welling up in Grizz’s eyes, before their attention was adverted back to Eden; who was attempting to stand on her own.


End file.
